


Three [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Mythology themes, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reincarnation, Women Being Awesome, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There was once a woman who peered with timeless eyes down, down, down, and saw.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134099) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



Length: 0:31:08  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/three.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
